


Discovery

by LoveMeKnot (sebastian_michaelishive)



Series: The Second Queen of King Lotor [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa is upset too, But he's gonna be the g-rated kinda daddy, He loves his daughter, I just like their friendship a lot tbh, Lotor is upset but not surprised, Lotor's daughter, They're like bffs tbh, future Lancelot, in both senses, lotor is a daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/LoveMeKnot
Summary: Lotor is informed of his wife's fruitless birth and of a lonely pod in his territory.And a bit of a peek into how he views the  Princess.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> The first year officially starts tomorrow, but I felt that Lotor should make his own entrance as well.

It was the fifth one.

The fifth loss over the course of four years. 

The first one had been a girl, alive but weak. Lotor had been disappointed, but it was alright. It was only their second time trying, and he and Corral had all the time in the world to try again. However, the child died a mere five days after she was born, with the doctors telling him it was all due to some sort of lung defect in the child that had complicated her breathing. The defect had been so small, the doctors weren't able to catch it at birth, and there was barely any time to treat it either, since it seemed so sudden and unexpected. It didn't matter to Lotor though, for he had those doctors killed a day after his daughter's funeral, and brought in new ones, making sure they knew what would become of them if they let anything slip out of their sight.

The second one had been a boy. A stillbirth. Then another stillbirth.

The loss of so many sons had been such a common occurrence, that whenever Corral announced a pregnancy Lotor could only feel dread clouding his gut instead of fatherly joy, almost certain of the outcome. With that in mind, he wasn't at all surprised when Axca came into the his room with a grief-stricken look on her face. He could tell she was trying so very hard to hide it for his sake, but as much as she tried, he could see right through her act, as if she were a shard of glass. The Emperor gave her a sad but genuine smile, as if to let her know he appreciated the gesture.

"I appreciate you trying to save me the trouble," he told her lightly, "but the news is written all over your face."

His heart stopped beating for a split second as he watched Axca's face struggle to contain her anguish before her expression finally crumpled into one he'd never seen on her before, and had always hoped he wouldn't. He quickly made his way over to his poor general and swept her up into his arms, stunning her into a fleeting moment of silence before she finally broke down completely. Her cries were a foreign sound to his ears, one that tore his heart up, and he brought up a hand to her hair in an attempt to soothe both of their tired, grieving hearts. 

"Now, now, dear Axca, do not weep," he whispered, his soothing voice a comfort to Axca's ears. "It's not as if we did not know what was coming..."

"I-I know," Axca managed, her voice muffled against his shoulder, "but I just can't stand having to..."

"To what?" Lotor inquired softly.

She was silent for a moment, trying to find a way to vocalize her thoughts. "I can't stand having to keep on telling you that they're gone when we all know it's the one thing you really want. I hate it. We all know what's coming, yes, but I can still tell it affects you for at least a week afterwards. It upsets you, Lotor, even after all those times, it still upsets you..."

"I know. And I am so grateful to have such a friend like you that cares so much," he told her, holding her out in front of him so that she properly faced him so, his hands resting gently upon her shoulders. "But we cannot-"

"Sir!" A commander's face popped up on his screen, catching them both off guard. The two tried to harden their facial features, locking up their vulnerability.

"Ah, Commander Xenichtl. Report." Lotor commanded, his voice loaded with authority.

"Sir, an unknown pod has just trespassed our grounds. We asked it to report in, but received no answer back."

"Have you scanned it?" Lotor inquired, his suspicion started to peak up. What sort of fool would just wander into Galra territory with only a mere pod? "Make sure it isn't empty. Those are usually ploys rigged with explosives."

"We have, and it's not empty." Commander Xenichtl assured the Emperor. "It does have a pilot on board, but..."

"But??"

"He's almost dead, sir."

"Almost dead?" Lotor inquired, furrowing his brow in confusion. "How so?"

"The front of his ship is splattered with blood, as if something caused a sudden projectile of it," he continued. "And the pilot-"

He was cut off by another soldier, who rushed in and began to report to him. The tension in the room quickly began to escalate as the soldier made his report, his eyes widening in a sudden panic. His change in demeanor only added fuel to Lotor's fire of suspicion. Something was up. 

"Sir," he said, turning his attention back to his lord, "there has been an update on the pilot. They monitors have detected erratic activity within his pod; he's having a seizure!"

"I knew something wasn't right here," Lotor growled silently before snapping into action. "Bring him into the med bay, quickly, before it's too late. I need to know why he was here and what his mission was if he had one."

"Sir, all the doctors are out attending to your wife." Axca pointed out. 

"Then have half the staff report to the emergency facility, while the other half stays to attend Corral." He improvised, and Axca nodded, bolting out the door to deliver his orders. A few moments passed, and he could feel the pounding of feet gradually getting closer and closer to his chamber before hearing a stampede of footsteps rumbling outside. They had gotten his message. 

"I'm going to go see how Corral is faring," Lotor told the soldier on the screen. He felt a bit better about the situation once he had heard the medics, but did not dare raise his hopes up. "Keep me updated on the pilot. Do what you can to save him; I don't want to have another loss today."

"Vrepit sa," the commander said on the screen before it fizzed out. 

 Lotor sighed, turning on his heel, walking out of his room. He made his way to his wife's room, getting himself ready to comfort the inconsolable mess he knew his wife would be. He didn't mean it in a hostile way, but he wasn't going to deny the fact that Corral _was_ indeed always a mess after losing their child. The loss was always the hardest on her, simply because of how close she would always be with the child.

* * *

**YOU CAN SKIP THIS PART OF YA WANT:**

Both Demosan and Galran pregnancies lasted 6 months. However, Lotor was the child of an Altean mother and a Galran father. From what he concluded from his own research on his Altean side (since Zarkon hadn't provided him much on his mother, only that her name had been Honerva, that she'd been a renowned alchemist, and that she had been Altean), Altean pregnancies went by a bit slower than both Demosan and Galran pregnancies, lasting eight months, almost as long as a human's. 

He also discovered that Altean and Galran genes were dominant, and one thing Lotor seemed to notice with Corral's pregnancies were that they either were two months shorter or longer. It had caused a panic in both of them, but the inspection of Demosa and the stillborns seemed to indicate that the children **_had_** been fully formed, even if they had died in the womb every time she gave birth. Lotor was intrigued by this, and used the previous knowledge to formulate a hypothesis. In order to see if it was a plausible one, he demanded the genes of each child be studied. 

In one child, the Altean quarter of it's genes had been slightly higher than the Galran genes. That had been the pregnancy that had lasted 7 months. 

In the other, the Galran quarter had slightly dominated the Altean genes. That had been the stillborn that came from the 5-month  pregnancy. Demosa was also born after 5 months, making her a bit more Galran. 

This one had lasted 7 months. 7 months was more than enough time for Corral to protect and connect with the child, for her to imprint upon it and develop the motherly bond all mothers shared with their offspring. The thought bore into his head as he made his way to his wife's chambers. This baby would also have been slightly more of Altean heritage.

* * *

**OKAY IT'S GOOD NOW:**

Demosa's chambers were a hallway down from her mother's. Lotor could not drown out the sounds of his daughter's anguished cries at having lost another brother yet again. Her wounded cries wrecked his heart, so he took pity on his daughter and entered her room, Demosa running almost immediately towards her father. His arms scooped her up automatically, and he cradled her gently, rocking her side to side, his hand running through her soft, red locks gently in a soothing manner. 

 

He did not speak about it publicly, but almost everyone who was under his command knew about his great longing for a male heir. They didn't know why he wanted so badly for a son to take over, for he did not look down upon females. In fact, his top generals, whom he handpicked _**himself**_ , were all fierce and capable women. Some speculated that early on before he was exiled, Zarkon had once expressed his expectations for Lotor's own heir for the throne.  Many think that one of the requirements was that it had to be a male. 

Perhaps he still felt like he had something to prove towards Zarkon, and the thought came back the day Demosa was born. Corral had wept in fear, cradling the newborn girl to her chest, begging Lotor not to hurt her or their daughter. Their marriage was arranged, and she married knowing what was expected of her. When she did not deliver, she immediately went into a state of great distress, afraid of Lotor's reaction. But Lotor is not a monster. 

Instead, he calmed down the hysterical woman and asked if he could hold the baby. She reluctantly let him hold her, and he sat on the bed next to her, cradling their daughter in his arms, taking in her appearance. It was as if she were a carbon copy of Corral, with a tuft of ginger hair resting atop her head, her creamy pale skin contrasting his own lavender skin. The baby did have his eyes though, and they had looked up at him with wild curiosity, latching on tightly to the finger he had placed upon her soft cheek with one hand, cooing and gurgling up at him. 

He drank up each and every sound she made, memorizing it in his head, before feathering chaste a kiss upon her forehead, and resting her head upon his shoulder. He gave her the most tender squeeze he could, and slowly let his own tears of joy fall. Lotor felt as he was reliving that very moment right now, cradling his weeping child within his eyes, letting a sorrowful drop roll down his own face, murmuring loving words into her ear, holding her for dear life. 

"It'll be alright, my little star," he whispered, feeling her hands grip his armor tighter than ever. "I've got you right here in my arms and in my heart. I love you so much."

No, Princess Demosa was not the child Lotor had hoped for. But he loved her anyways. ~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> His relationship with his daughter is also very important to the story. 
> 
> Also: PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG ABOUT ANY CALCULATIONS IN THAT LITTLE OPTIONAL PART PLEASEEE THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram @in.this.reality for updates :3
> 
>  
> 
> Criticism is highly appreciated. Comments and kudos are as well :)


End file.
